


Don't look back

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jisaac forever, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Jackson tiene que aceptarlo también dirá que le gusta que Derek sea su amigo porque gracias a él fue que se conocieron, porque sin un Derek perdido preguntando como se arreglan los autitos de juguete nunca habrían tenido aquella patética doble cita a la que Stiles los obligó a ir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look back

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno les dije que esta idea se me antojo también para el JIsaac y aquí está, espero que les guste.

A Jackson le gusta el bosque, le gusta el aire limpio y fresco que se cuela en sus pulmones haciéndole sentirse vivo después de días encerrado en el interior de su casa. Le gusta la textura de los árboles y como parece que le susurran cosas cada vez que pasa a su lado, pero sobre todo le gusta estar en el bosque con Isaac. Caminar despacio, con los dedos firmemente entrelazados porque después de la primera vez que lo hicieron ya no puede evitar buscar esa misma sensación a cada oportunidad. Le gusta caminar con la espalda ancha de Isaac impidiendo parcialmente su vista, que sus hombros se contraigan cada vez que habla y que sus pies conozcan tan bien el camino. Siempre llevándolo a lugares que no sabía que podían encontrarse en un pueblo tan minúsculo como Beacon Hills.

Le gusta que pase por él saliendo de clases, que le sonría y que use las bufandas que él le regaló.

Ese es uno de esos días. Isaac le avisó temprano que lo iba a llevar a su casa y la casa de Isaac está casi en pleno bosque, a las afueras del pueblo, escondida tras un cerco de malla que él mismo levantó luego de que su padre lo corriera de su casa. Jackson recuerda perfectamente esa historia, se la contó un día de otoño, sentados en el tronco hueco que está en el porche junto a la maceta con forma de rana que había sido de su madre. Le dijo que no tenía nada y Jackson le respondió que lo tenía a él. Incluso él se sorprendió cuando la declaración escapó de sus labios porque aunque tenía muy claro lo que quería jamás se había planteado quererlo de esa manera; sentado en un tronco con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Isaac porque es más alto y una lata de sprite un poco tibia por el tiempo que llevaba a la intemperie cerca de su bota.

A Jackson le gusta usar botas, de esas de agujetas que siempre se hacen rayones aunque solamente las uses una vez. Esas botas significan ignorancia, expectativa  y sobre todo emoción porque solamente las usa cuando sale con Isaac.

A él le gusta salir con Isaac aunque su auto sea una chatarra del 89 que si sigue en pie es porque Derek lo repara. Si Jackson tiene que aceptarlo también dirá que le gusta que Derek sea su amigo porque gracias a él fue que se conocieron, porque sin un Derek perdido preguntando como se arreglan los autitos de juguete nunca habrían tenido aquella patética doble cita a la que Stiles los obligó a ir.

Jackson se ha visto ‘’El diario de Noah’ más veces  de las que es necesario, su antigua novia lo hacía verla, es por eso que sabe que las primeras impresiones nunca son las mejores y que siempre es necesario intentarlo más de una vez. Por eso y solamente por eso continuó acudiendo cada vez que Stiles le decía ‘Va a estar Isaac’. No porque le gustara ni tampoco porque hiciera que su estómago se revolviera tan terriblemente que hasta el hambre se le iba. Como en ese preciso momento en que su corazón estaba que se salía del pecho porque Isaac acababa de llegar, un poco tarde pero recién duchado, su cabello aún tenía algunas gotitas y olía al champú caro que Jackson le regaló porque le gustaba su aroma en él.   

-Llegas tarde –Alude el más joven justo cuando cierra la puerta tratando de evitar el chillido que él mismo causó.

-Tranquilo, princesa –La comisura de los labios de Isaac se mueve un poco, no lo suficiente para que fuera una sonrisa pero si un poco feliz –Jamás te dejaría plantada.

-No me llames princesa –Alega Jackson pasando su mochila al asiento trasero y al volver su mano automáticamente fue atrapada por la de Isaac. –Príncipe, si quieres.

-¿Qué quieres comer hoy, su alteza? –El ceño del chico rico se frunce hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaron.

-¿Qué me vas a cocinar hoy?

Isaac sonríe pequeño, incluso un poco burlesco y Jackson se arrepiente porque siempre está la opción de que lo hiciera comer algo asqueroso como esa mezcla de sopas que un día hizo Stiles en su casa ante la falta de macarrones.

Es por eso que llegan a la casita de Isaac, completamente madera, con portarretratos que seguramente se robó de su antigua casa, una salita minúscula de segunda mano y una cocineta hecha de roble que se salvó del fuego de la casa Hale. A Jackson también le gusta esa casa, la habitación siempre cálida con una cama enorme llena de almohadas que él mismo compró, unas cortinas verde pasto y el aroma a libertad que se respira ahí.

En sus sueños más remotos, esos que solamente le contó una vez a Isaac cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, quiere ser un ave, no una muy grande como un águila pero tampoco tan pequeño canario, quiere tener buenas alas, subir al cielo y que nadie le dijera donde detenerse o donde seguir. Quiere que nadie espere algo de él, que nadie lo mire esperando su siguiente error o su siguiente acierto, quiere que todos lo miren como Isaac, como el adolescente que es. Ese que siempre se negó a ir a clases de música y que se anota en los deportes únicamente para tener una excusa para correr.

-¿Hoy no limpiaste? –Jackson se saca los zapatos y los deja al lado de la puerta, tira su mochila al lado del sofá pequeño y camina directamente hacia la puerta pintada de blanco que da a la habitación –No limpiaste –Se responde a si mismo antes de sacar su par de pantuflas y empezar a hacer la cama, abre las cortinas de par en par, cierra el tomo del Diario de Ana Frank que Isaac había estado leyendo desde tres semanas atrás y apaga el foquito de la lámpara.

-¿Jackson que haces? –Jackson se limita a emitir un gemido desde el interior de su garganta y mete las dos camisetas que estaban tiradas en el suelo  dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia, es ahí donde lo encuentra y no lo habría hecho de no ser por la estúpida flojera de Isaac de sacarle el cinturón a los pantalones.

El sonido del metal con un metal más fino le hace creer que hay otro cinturón ahí dentro y eso no puede ser porque Isaac nunca se fija al momento de echar la ropa al interior de la lavadora y puede echarla a perder. Había sido todo un logro que la separara por colores.

-¿Príncipe? –La burla se escucha perfectamente en cada letra al momento de decirlo y Jackson se habría quejado si no estuviera tan ocupado mirando el frasco frente a él, completamente transparente, rebosante de dinero y en su interior una tira de papel blanco con letras negras perfectamente legibles.

_‘’Para el anillo de Jackson’’_

Jackson no es tonto, sabe que no es un anillo de graduación, ni uno de amistad, ni uno de humor, ni mucho menos Isaac le iba a comprar un anillo simplemente por Navidad. No. Isaac en Navidad le había dado una chaqueta color café que si no se la ponía tan seguido era porque no quería que estuviera muy vista pero a veces, cuando llega a su casa aun la mira y suspira con una sonrisa tonta creciendo en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que se le escapa cuando mira las flores secas en su librero, igual que el único boleto rescatable de la feria porque esa fue su primera cita con el chico de rizos que trabaja en una ferretería para suplir sus gastos.

-Jackson –Suena tan ‘’Puedo explicarlo’’ que a Whittemore casi le da un ataque de risa, pero no se ríe, abre la boca intentando decir algo, la vuelve a cerrar porque no sabe exactamente que decir y Isaac está ahí a unos cuantos centímetros con una caja de pasta en su mano derecha y la otra extendida hacia él.

-¿Es lo que creo? –Pregunta finalmente optando por mirar directamente a los enormes ojos de Isaac, tan expresivos que parece que se va a ahogar en tantas emociones. El frasco está sumamente pesado en su mano izquierda, las monedas y los billetes en el interior quieren escaparse pero Jackson no los deja porque están ahí para comprar _su_ anillo  y seguramente es ese que vieron en la joyería hacía más de ocho meses o tal vez es otro, uno más barato pero igual de bonito porque Isaac tiene buenos gustos, por eso es novio de Jackson.

-¿Sí? –Isaac deja la pasta en la cama y se acerca a él despacio, midiendo cada centímetro que acorta hasta que tiene su mano alrededor del frasco y se lo quita. Jackson siente que pierde toda la estabilidad y que de pronto la gravedad ha cambiado.

Antes de que su cerebro se dé cuenta él ya está abrazando a Isaac, pero no es cualquier abrazo, no es de esos que se dan cuando se ven después de dos días. Ese abrazo es un abrazo ridículo, con las piernas de Jackson al alrededor de la cadera de Isaac y sus brazos bien afianzados a sus hombros. Isaac suelta el frasco para poder sostenerlo y gracias que Jackson ya hizo la cama se detiene entre los cojines y no cae al suelo.

-¿Doy por sentado que me vas a decir que si? –Pregunta Isaac cuando el más joven lo deja respirar y sus neuronas ya procesaron que ese es probablemente el momento más feliz de su vida.

-¡Claro que no! –Jackson le golpea suavemente el hombro y luego lo besa, despacio y torpe porque se está riendo –Tienes que comprarlo, dar un buen discurso y si me convence tal vez te diga que sí.

Isaac entrecierra los ojos porque no le cree nada pero de igual manera lo vuelve a besar y quita el frasco de la cama cuando empiezan a quitarse la ropa porque le ha costado mucho juntar el dinero.

 

 

 

(-¿Viviremos juntos aquí? –Pregunta Jackson horas después, con la lamparita prendida para iluminar la habitación y sus manos escondidas entre las mantas y la espalda de Isaac. –Quiero vivir aquí –Dice finalmente escondiendo su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de su novio porque a veces también le gusta ser así.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
